


The Puppet, The Bee, and The Secret Lee

by TrashySwitch



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, lee!marionette, ler!bug, ler!goldenfreddy, literally just a random bug, slight lee!jeremy, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Part 2 of Stuffed and Sewed with StringLink: https://trashyswitch.tumblr.com/post/623400575851200512/stuffed-and-sewed-with-stringGolden Freddy slowly starts learning how to interact with the other animatronics. But amidst an ice breaker exercise, Marionette meets a tiny bug that reveals itself to be an absolute menace. With her animatronic parts being set up with only 1 entrance/exit, Marionette is left screaming as the bug buzzes around inside her animatronic body.
Relationships: Foxy & Golden Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's), Foxy & Marionette | The Puppet, Golden Freddy & Marionette | The Puppet, Jeremy Fitzgerald & Foxy, Jeremy Fitzgerald & Marionette | The Puppet
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Puppet, The Bee, and The Secret Lee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelightofdarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelightofdarkness/gifts).



> The request for some sort of part two, was suggested by thelightofdarkness. Thanks for the prompt!

Marionette and Golden Freddy had been friends for at least 4 years now. They became inseparable since the day Freddy encouraged Marionette to come out so long ago, and the two shy animatronics had created a friendship like no other. Things slowly got more interesting when Golden Freddy was convinced by Marionette, to talk to more people. Golden Freddy was very hesitant and refused to hold long conversations with anyone save for Marionette. But, Marionette was getting to a stage where she wanted to see Golden Freddy react to more people. So, she worked her magic and persuaded to give the other animatronics a try!

So here he was, awkwardly listening to Chica ramble about pizza. What a RiVeTiNg conversation.

“If you could try a pizza flavor, what would you try?” Chica asked.

Freddy smiled and started clapping his hands. “Oh oh oh! Meat lovers!” Freddy replied.

“Classic Pepperoni for me!” Bonnie replied.

“Italian garlic! Everything in me harrt, tells me to try garlic.” Foxy admitted.

“Is it wrong to put steak on a pizza?” Golden Freddy asked.

Marionette looked at him with a smile. “No, it’s not. That sounds like a good idea!” She replied.

“What about you, Marion?” Toy Freddy asked.

Marionette smiled and brought her fingers together. “Hawaiian is my sort of pizza.” She said as she imagined getting a hawaiian pizza at the pizza place.

“Hawaiian?” Bonnie asked.

“Well! We have a Hawaiian over heeerrre!” Foxy reacted.

“That’s the pizza that has pineapple on it.” Golden Freddy added.

Marionette smiled and nodded.

Suddenly, all the animatronics stopped talking and just stared at her. Marionette looked over at the animatronics, and immediately grew uncomfortable. “Uuuuuh...What? Is pineapple on pizza really that weird?”

Freddy pointed to the puppet’s head. “Uuuuuh...there’s something on you.” he told her.

Marionette tilted her head and quickly froze. Her mind had immediately identified the thing by the sound it was making:

BzzzzzzZZZZZZZZzzzzzz…

“BEE!” Golden Freddy yelled.

Marionette looked at the black and yellow bug as it flew around and brought itself in front of her mask eye holes. Eager to get it away, Marionette clapped her hands to kill it.

“Did you get it?” Freddy asked, opening her hand. But the bee wasn’t in her hand. It must’ve flown away. But Marionette wasn’t relieved. She remained frozen and refused to move.

BZZZZZZZZZzzzzzZZZZZZzzzzZZZZZzzzzz…

“AAAAAAH! GETITOUT GETITOUT GET IT OUT!” Marionette shouted, holding her head and sprinting around.

Golden Freddy stared at her with pure confusion on his face. What was even happening?!

Suddenly, Marionette started smacking her own head and shaking it around. Golden Freddy widened his eyes as he finally realized what happened: the bee had managed to get stuck inside Marionette’s head!

“Hold on! I’m coming!” Golden Freddy ran up to Marionette and reached his hand into her eye to try and get the bee out.

Marionette SCREAMED and slapped Goldie in the face!

“HEY! I’m trying to help!” Goldie yelled at her.

“By SHOVING YOUR HAND IN MY EYE?!” Marionette shouted back.

Marionette reached her own hand into her mask shield and tried to get the bee out of there. But feeling cornered, the bee decided to fly down into the endoskeleton to get away from the threatening hand.

Marionette removed her hand. “I can’t find it!” She reacted. “Where could it-”

BzzzzzzZZZZzZZzzzzzZZZZZzzzzzz

Marionette suddenly squealed and struggled to scrunch up her shoulders. “EEEEEHEHEHE!”  
Marionette started scrunching up her body and covering the mouth on her mask. It looked like Marionette was being possessed by something super bendy and elastic.

All of the animatronics were staring at her in pure confusion and worry. Only Golden Freddy was capable of even speaking up at this point. “Uuuuh...Marion?” he asked.

BzzZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZ-

“IHIT’S STUHUHUCK IHIN MY NEHEHEHECK!” Marionette shouted through bouts of laughter.

Golden Freddy widened his eyes in pure surprise, while the others just burst out laughing! “The bee is tickling her!” Bonnie reacted.

“Looks like we’ve got ourselves a ticklish lassie!” Foxy reacted.

“WHAHAHAT DOHOHO IHIHIHI DOHOHOHO?!” Marionette asked.

Golden Freddy shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know! Kill it? Squish it with the metal in your neck?” Goldie suggested half-hazardly.

Marionette ran around the room, flopping her arms and stomping her legs up and down like a crazy person. The bee itself didn’t tickle. It was the buzzing sound it was makind that was tickling her so badly! The bee seemed to stay in her neck for a bit, before moving down further to find a way out.

Suddenly:

BzzzzZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzZZZZZZzzzzzZZZZZZ

Marionette shrieked and spazzed her body to the right side. She flopped her body onto the floor, and started laughing and snorting uncontrollably! “AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *snort* NAHAHAHAT THEHEHEHERE! AHAHAHA- *snort* NOHOHOHOHO *snort* NOHOHOT THEHEHERE! *snort* PLEHEHEHEHEASE!” Marionette started rolling around left and right.

Golden Freddy ran up to her and started to feel around with his thumb. “I can feel the buzzing, but where’s it coming from?” Goldie asked.

“AHAHAHARMPIHIHIHIHIHIT!” Marionette screamed back.

“Armpit? Like this one-” Golden Freddy immediately stopped talking as he felt the strong buzzing feeling through her left armpit. “Ooooooh! Here it is!”

Marionette threw her head back and cackled! “OHOHOFF MEEEEEHEHEHEHEHE!” Marionette screamed, snorting up a storm immediately after.

Golden Freddy just laughed. “How did our friendship manage to last for four years before finding out you were ticklish?!” Golden Freddy asked.

Marionette growled. Now as NOT the time for teasing. “GEHEHEHET IHIHIHIT OHOHOHOHUHUHUT!” Marionette shouted at him.

“Now how in the heck am I gonna do that?! I can’t shove my hand into your eye again. You’re gonna scream and get angry at me!” Golden Freddy reacted.

“DOHOHOHO SOHOHOMETHIHIHIHING!” Marionette begged.

“If you say so!” Golden Freddy started skittering his fingers on the puppet’s very thin waist. Immediately, Marionette arched her back and squealed super high-pitched like a bat. She threw her arms absolutely everywhere while she snorted and cackled wildly under her best friend.

“*snort* NAHAHAHAT THAHAHAHAHAT! *snort* OHOHOHOFF MEHEHEHE *snort* YOHOHOU *snort* EHEHEVIHIHIHIL BEHEHEHEHEHEAR! *snort*”

“Oh, I’m the evil one?” Golden Freddy reacted. “After 4 years of being the one attacked and tickled, I’m the evil one?!” he asked.

“YEHEHEHEHEHEHEHESSSSSS!” Marionette shouted back.

“Well:” Golden Freddy felt the upper chest, right around where her few ribs would be. “Look who just earned herself a raspberry!” Golden Freddy blew a big raspberry onto Marionette’s ribs and just about lost his hearing as a result. Marionette screamed super loudly, and super high pitched to the point of pain! If his hearing was damaged, then this would definitely be the thing to blame.

Despite the potential hearing loss, Golden Freddy was loving every second of this. Marionette going from barely giggling for 4 whole years, to laughing almost madly in 5 seconds?! Hell yeah! And now, Golden Freddy never wants it to end! If he can keep her laughing forever, he probably would!

“Doesn’t it feel good to laugh?” Golden Freddy asked her as he tickled her waist with a single finger.

“TOHOHOHO MUHUHUhuhuhuhuch!” Marionette told him.

BzzzzzzzzZZzzzzzzZZZZzzzzzzzzzZZzzzzz

The bee’s buzzing was starting to lessen and was starting to move around all over again. Whether it buzzed on her socked skeleton cover, or it buzzed on her endoskeleton: Marionette would laugh and snort through all of it. The animatronics had no clue just why Marionette could be tickled in such a way. But there was one thing what they knew for sure:

It was HILARIOUS TO WATCH!

Growing worried for the puppet, Foxy ran towards the back office where the security guard would be. He was about to pop in, but the door was closed and Foxy completely face planted the door.

Ow! How dare!

“Hello?” Foxy yelled, knocking on the door with his hook. “We need help! Marionette needs help!” Foxy yelled at the security guard.

Jeremy widened his eyes and raised both eyebrows. It...talks?

Jeremy slowly clicked the door button, and let it slide open. Foxy peeked his head into the room and went to the tablet. “Looky here.” Foxy told him, showing him the tablet with the camera on the stage room. Jeremy lifted an eyebrow in confusion as he watched what was happening.

Marionette was...laughing and rolling around on the floor???

“What kind of joke did you tell her?” Jeremy asked, trying to figure out why she was laughing so much.

“We didn’t tell her no joke! A beeee got into her system and it’s buzzin’ inside her.” Foxy told him.

“...She’s laughing...because a bee is buzzing inside her…” Jeremy responded, not believing his words for a second.

“Like this:” Foxy walked over and placed his left thumb on his side. He started vibrating his thumb really quickly and moving his thumb around.

Jeremy widened his eyes and doubled over, squealing and clutching his stomach to hide the vulnerable spots. “Stahahap thahahat ihihit tihihicklehes!”

Foxy removed his thumb and let Jeremy put the puzzle pieces together. Jeremy straightened himself out, and widened his eyes. “Ooooooh...Wait, animatronics can be ticklish?!” Jeremy asked.

Foxy groaned and grabbed his hand. “Come on, ya dummy!” Foxy dragged Jeremy out of the office and pulled him all the way down the hallways. Jeremy protested and yelled at him to let go, but soon gave up the fight. FIghting foxy was like trying to fight The Hulk: Not even worth attempting unless you wanna injure yourself.

Finally, the boys made it to the back of the stage. Foxy let him go and showed him the Marionette puppet. She was starting to grow mentally tired from laughing so much. She could feel her systems starting to overheat a little. “PLEHEHEHEHEASE HEHEHEHELP!” She begged.

Jeremy widened his eyes and knelt down to the ground. “Alright, alright. I think I know what to do.” Jeremy admitted.

He looked around for a button to remove the head and the waist of the suit. It didn’t take long for him to find the first button to remove the mask. Jeremy removed the mask and placed it down. But he immediately widened his eyes and stared at her endoskeleton skull. It was...very creepy, nonetheless. Ironically enough, Marionette would be less scary with the eyeless mask on rather than off.

Jeremy tried to work with Marionette’s wiggling and laughing as he looked for a button to undo the waist part. This was a little harder because there was no clear button on the puppet like there was for the mask.

But thankfully, Golden Freddy decided to help him out. Golden Freddy walked up to Jeremy and clicked the 2nd puppet button on Marion’s chest. Amazingly, this made a clicking sound and unlocked her waist piece. “Thank you Goldie.” Jeremy told him.

“No problem.” Golden Freddy replied, patting the human’s back lightly.

Jeremy removed the waist and sure enough: a black and white bug flew right out of the puppet’s middle. To be specific: it was thin and wasn’t furry like a bee normally be. It was an asshole bug: a wasp.

“Frickin’ wasps...” Jeremy muttered. Jeremy took off his hat and used the cap to carefully lead the tiny but evil bug towards the door. He opened the door, and let the wasp fly right out to its freedom. “There. It’s gone. Now it can’t terrorize you anymore.” Jeremy told them.

Jeremy walked back up to Marionette and helped clip her waist plate back onto her middle. The puppet’s endoskeleton was warm to the touch, and it looked like there was a small amount of smoke coming from the small engine in her lower torso. It looked like it had overheated a little. Jeremy decided to put the middle cover down, and put the mask onto her first to cover up the SUPER creepy metal skull underneath.

Jeremy clipped the mask on. “Feeling better?” Jeremy asked.

Marionette nodded. “Thank you.” She told him.

“No problem.” He replied.

Jeremy let her torso engine cool down in the cool room behind the stage, and clipped the waist plate back onto her middle when the engine stopped smoking. Jeremy helped the animatronic up after that.

“You feeling okay now?” Golden Freddy asked.

“Yeah, do you feel overheated?” Foxy asked.

Marionette giggled and pointed at Golden Freddy first. “Yes, I’m okay.” She pointed at Foxy next. “I don’t feel overheated anymore.”

“That’s good.” they both said, somewhat overlapping each other.

Later on, Marionette would end up becoming friends with Foxy. Though their relationship would never be as close as Marion and Goldie’s relationship, it would still be a little more than a friendly friendship. Soon, Golden Freddy started to respect Foxy and his thoughts on life. He would compliment his slightly stereotyped accent, his hook that seemed to get sharper and sharper every time he saw him, and would poke him and treat him like a pushy kind of brother.

Before they knew it, Foxy was a proud ally to the shy duo of friends. He became a part time third, who also spent time with the Freddy Fazbear band! It was cool to see different animatronics interacting with each other in the same building. Jeremy and the other security guards after him, would grow to hope this friendship would last forever with little fights.


End file.
